


Blood Vines

by silvercheshire



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Death, Gen, and memories, it's all death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercheshire/pseuds/silvercheshire
Summary: The Jungle has fallen.





	1. Memory of Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hibisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/gifts).



> A drabble and its painful sequel.

_“Sukuna! Sukuna! Damn it!” ___

At their distance, the shouts were like whispers, irritating whispers. 

Staring up at the pale blue above him, Sukuna frowned. His name sounded so…desperate… so ugly in that tone. Ugly. That was Yukari’s word. _Ugly. Bland. Vile. Boring._ Why was anyone calling his name like that? Didn’t they know not to use that tone? Didn’t they know who he was? 

\---

_“Sukuna, please, at least try and eat.” ___

He’d looked up at the maid with the same disdain his parents did, and she froze. Glancing down at the decorative plate hosting a myriad of colorful delicacies, Sukuna paused the handheld console in his lap and slowly picked up a fork. _Food._ Right. 

The maid breathed a sigh of relief too soon. Sukuna’s elbow jerked, and the fork came down hard on the plate. Metal shrieked across the ceramic dish before jerking sideways. The plate flipped. A glass cup toppled. A gasp broke from the maid. Sukuna’s hands returned to the console. 

“They’re not home,” Sukuna’s voice broke low, cold. Shoving the chair back from the table, Sukuna stared down at the bright screen blaring false warmth into his eyes. A slow breath drew into the boy before he hopped down. “Clean this mess up.” 

\---

The rumble of an engine and hiss of breaks forced Sukuna up in bed. Green eyes darted at the tall windows of his bedroom to the long driveway beyond. He’d see nothing just yet but already knew they were back. 

Shifting out of bed, he’d stand at the window staring down. _Screaming._ They were fighting about something… again. Something stupid. Something annoying. He crawled back to bed, pulled the pillow over his head, and ignored the noise that shook below. It wasn’t his problem. They weren’t his problem. 

\---

A cat crawled into his dreams. The same cat _they_ wouldn’t let him keep. He remembered how round her eyes were, how soft her nose was pressed against his own. He remembered thinking this was it. This was the one for him. 

She wasn’t a pedigree breed. She didn’t belong in their house, with their son. He was of a higher tier, a breed all his own. They knew that. He knew that. What was he thinking? His chest hurt. His eyes hurt. He hated them. 

\---

A friend walked into his life. No, not a friend. Just a kid, a kid whose parents wanted them to be friends. He remembered how their faces changed when he admitted to knowing what they were doing. He’d already won that game. 

Only the strongest, those fit for the world, made it. He’d been on top from the very beginning, looking down at the prey humans below. He’d already won that game. 

\---

Jungle was different. Hisui was different. Iwa was different. Yukari was different. That place with them wasn’t dead, unmoving, frozen. It was alive, electrically _alive._

_“Sukuna, remember to work on your studies before you play video games.”_ Who cared for status? 

_“Sukuna, you should respect your elders. Now help me get this done.”_ Who cared if he was a kid? 

_“Oh my Sukuna-dear! You’re getting strong, strong and beautiful.”_ Who cared that he’d already won one game? 

There were other games, better games, at his disposal. 

Tearing through his enemies with a wicked laugh, he felt more alive than ever. Watching the fear jump into their eyes as he collected their points were his best dreams. Laughing when it was all over was his greatest high. It was _enthralling_. It was _liberating_. It was _him_. 

It was _over_. 

\---

Sukuna stared up at the pale blue above him. One arm at his side, the other at his chest. Red, sticky liquid was already seeping passed his fingers. _“Sukuna!”_ Yukari’s voice was louder now, and Sukuna wanted to tell him to shut up. His head was pounding. Did he have to be so loud? 

Suddenly Yukari was leaning over him, a pathetic look on his face. _“You’re alive…”_ Sukuna wouldn’t be for long. He could see it in Yukari’s eyes. 

Sukuna had lost this game. He’d lost to that blue traitor and that red numbskull. He’d lost to the hole that he’d dropped through. He’d lost to the metal rod now sticking up through his chest. It’d be game over very soon, and he couldn’t go back to a save point. 

“Truth or dare, Yukari?” His throat ached. His voice trembled. Sukuna’d have hit himself he could. 

Yukari frowned. 

Sukuna answered for him. “Truth.” 

There was another pause, and Sukuna swallowed hard. His throat itched. “I lost the game.” 

Yukari’s face twitched. He was struggling with something to say. 

Sukuna went on. “Truth or dare, Sukuna…” Speaking his own name brought a weird taste. He paused again. “Truth.” 

_“Sukuna,”_ Yukari cut in slowly reaching to run fingers through his hair. _“You played a very good game. You did so very well. You got to the very end. You need to rest now though.”_

A shallow breath drew in, and Sukuna smiled. “Truth is… I only ever wanted to be a player….” 

Game over came shortly after that.


	2. Memory of Loves

Brown eyes stared up at the mirrored tile ceiling. The mix of water and the glow of candle lights surrounding the tub obscured him. He used to hate it. Now, it was fine. Brown eyes fell forward, and Yukari smiled to himself. Yes, there was something to this obscurity now wasn’t there? Pulling a hand up up from the water, he twisted fingers through tie in his hair. 

“Nagare-dear,” Yukari liked the way he said it. He liked the way Nagare’s name fell from his own lips. It had a nice ring. “You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” Of course he had. It had been his dream, after all, a wonderful dream too. It had been a dream they staked their lives on. “I liked it too.” Slowly the hand shifted away, and Yukari held it forward looking over his nails instead. “Iwa and Sukuna liked it. We all came around you, my beloved king.” 

A shiver went through Yukari, and a small laugh expelled itself. “Haunting me?” He wouldn’t doubt it by then. Master Ichigen had haunted him for quite some time too. Yukari shifted down in the tub some. The water had long since lost heat, though. “Apologies again for the failure…” _It’s fine, Yukari_. He could practically hear it. Nagare always had a plan for failure, a way to turn it into success. It was what he liked about him. Even in the face of the blue king standing atop that tower, Nagare had won. 

Iwa had won. _That old man_. Yukari chuckled. He never did quite see eye to eye with the drunkard, yet Iwa’s power had been something to respect. He’d gotten them through the final battle of the slates. It was almost ironic he would be the first to die of them after. “Didn’t even leave behind a legacy did you?” That was untrue though, wasn’t it? Their battles, their struggles, all of it had been their legacy. Too bad it wouldn’t last. The story of the losing side was never told, after all. They wouldn’t even be remembered after a point. 

Sukuna was dead too, after all. 

Yukari remembered it. The way that skin became paler. The shaky way those breaths had struggled in an out each more difficult than the last. The way tears formed at the corners of those eyes before they dulled over. He remembered when death finally claimed Sukuna. The boy’s body had slacked on his last breath. Once vibrant emeralds became a soulless green. It was over. 

A trembling seed had been crushed underfoot that day. Yukari would not find another. Curse Kuroh and his beliefs. Yukari should have died by his hands. The damage dealt should have killed him. At least then he wouldn’t have to face the cold truth. At least then he could mingle with his clan in the after life. Now, though, now he was alive. Pale fingers stroked over the scar across his chest. It would have been nice if it had cut a little bit higher. 

Oh well. 

Yukari stared up at the mirror tiles again. He’d lamented enough for that evening. Slowly sitting up in the half filled tub, Yukari reached for Ayamachi. A faint smile came and went from his features. “An error will be corrected today, Master…” Yukari breathed a small chuckle expelling from him. Slowly the blade was unshealthed. 

\------ 

The sounds of boots thundered up the stairwell as numerous Scepter 4 officers moved up the stairs. The apartment complex had been cleared out, and they’d been given the go ahead inward. The fourth floor at the end of the hall was their destination. Mishakuji Yukari had been found. A door was kicked open, more officers drew inside, carefully taking everything in. 

Bright dance music played from somewhere loudly. Several looked around for its source. 

“We found a body,” A voice came, and several shifted to the bedroom to stare down at the corpse of Gojo Sukuna laid across the master bed. He’d been neatly redressed in a suit. His hair was pulled back. Makeup had brought a semblance of life back into him. It was only an illusion, however. Rigor had already set in. 

“Found another body!” Came the exclamation, and a few officers shifted to the bathroom. The flicker of candles bounced off red drenched water that filled the tub. One wall had been sprayed as well. Another had a message.

“We might be dead, but our beauty is e--“ The last word trailed off, a bloody handprint had slid down the wall in its place. 

Mishakuji Yukari lay there in his own blood, eyes closed, throat slashed. A wry grin held his stilled features. A longsword swam in the water. 

Someone turned off the radio on the countertop. Silence filled the room. What they had been expecting was debatable, but certainly _not this_. “Get a report out to the Captain immediately,” a voice ordered, and several moved. However, a series of hushes broke the air as a strange ticking sound caught some ears. Where was it coming from? 

Before anyone had time to guess, an explosion ripped apart the apartment. From the inside out, fire shot, ripping walls, windows, carpets. Another explosion followed suit before yet another. The main supports of the building fell inward, and the entire thing came down. The air filled with fire and rubble. 

It would be hours before emergency services and Scepter 4 were able to get things under control. Fires raged out of control, and rubble spread out everywhere collapsing and pinning. The injury and bodycount seemed to increase every ten minutes if not sooner. All the other residents, at least, seemed to be cleared out before everything. It seemed Mishakuji Yukari was responsible for that. 

Mishakuji Yukari and Gojo Sukuna’s bodies were all but completely unrecoverable. Both had been blown to pieces on what could only be assumed to be body bombs. In the end, the building claimed them.


End file.
